cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yokawa Haikatzu
"We feeled our dreams to be more successful than others we used to be, but the time had begun for a new-era.." Shikage-Yokawa, founder of Yokawa Haikatzu The''' Yokawa Haikatzu (also known as '''The New Yokawan Movement '''or '''Yokawa Cyber Cult) is a corrupted military organization that turns into an organized crime group and terrorist organization which serves as the main antagonist in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom and a secondary antagonist in Cyber Hero: Future Strike as an associate group of CHRONOS. They returned in the second season Cyber Hero: New Horizons as the main antagonist itself which plotted the attack in the rest of Asia and the Middle East before in Japan. However, they associated with the Purple Dragon Army during the Cyber Civil War in China against the Javelin Corps and its allied factions. Later, the Yokawa Haikatzu withdraw their forces after the death of their current leader Miyu-Harashime on her plane's explosion, but later on the remaining members and their volunteers are eliminated by the Cyber Tokyo's own civilians. However, Saitou-Yokawa and his comrades had gone escaped to outer space in order to avoid them from being arrested by authorities. The Yokawans had never appeared in the first and second seasons of Cyber Hero: Generation C until the third season which they had established a sub-faction in space called the Yokawan Galactic Cyber Force under the rule of Supreme Leader Reikia and his second-in-command General Zato. Now they had a third plan to dominate the entire world with the help of the two axis factions Misoan Empire and NOCTURNE as well as the other axis factions such as RedTide, Purple Dragon Army, and the Blue Vanguards. They appear again in the second-half and third season of Cyber Hero: Codename C as a recognized global terror syndicate by the SKY Federation for responsible of the attacks around the globe. This time, it serves as the main antagonist of the series where Cyber Guy's true arch-enemy Heinstrade as the current supreme leader while Ideki is now Heinstrade's second-in-command along with Yumizaki. They invited by the Misoan Empire to form the Neo Misoan Empire in order to dominate the entire world. Background The Yokawa Haikatzu was used to be a military organization who was allied by the government in Cyber Tokyo before they turned into a cult who threatens the entire world. After SKY was formed into a new military organization globally, they turn corrupted and became an enemy of the government. They disobeyed any laws from the government instead they just obey the law that was given by the Misoans. There is no religion or any religious activities except the only they believed are their leaders. Once if the place, territory or country has been occupied by this wicked military organization, you would follow their orders or they will execute you according to their leader. It was founded by it's original owner Count Bliege then followed by Shikage-Yokawa and his cousin Hizake-Haikatzu. After the ANTARES-CHRONOS war, the remaining Yokawans had escaped and survived from the battle which are Saitou, Misaka, Ideki, and Harumi while the rest of them who are associated with CHRONOS are defeated. However, the remaining Yokawans who survived from the war had not yet apprehend or captured since the Misoan Empire did not confronted by ANTARES and its allies during the war, but they might have a plan for future domination against the world. After had lost the Javelin War along with the Purple Dragon Army, they did not surrender to the allies instead they liberated some parts in Japan under the new leadership that led by an infamous dictator and corrupt leader Miyu-Harashime followed by Saitou-Yokawa who is still at large after he escaped from prison. However, they still wanted by the government for continuously committing crimes, but the SKY Federation and their allies must be prepared for their next attack. In Cyber Hero: Generation C, the Yokawans launched and established their main headquarters in space known as the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation led by their enormous supreme leader Reikia. However, they had lost the war against the SKY Federation and its allies then followed by a decisive battle against Chalace-01. After the war, Saitou was confirmed dead in space while attempt to escape along with his company killed by Chalace but the traitor Ideki-Shida was successfully flees from the battle. It is rumored that the Yokawans will rise again in Cyber Hero: Codename C under their new leadership Ideki-Shida according to the former member Harumi-Hashida which is still in prison. Unlike the previous series, the Yokawans will adopt their brutal methods, cyber experiments, and new weapons from North Korea which is much more harsher than before. And the new rogue faction that utilized electric-type weapons known as the Ironbolt will become their allies along with the Misoan Empire and RedTide. After Ideki's demise, another mysterious cybernoid taken her place as a supreme leader named Heinstrade who is actually Cyber Guy's true arch-nemesis since he wanted to destroy him after he took over his place when he was a member of the SKY Federation. After the death of Ideki-Shida, the Yokawa Haikatzu repelled by the SKY Federation and its allies from South Korea and the rest of the world in Asia. However, the organization is still active in Cyber Hero: Source of Power under Hanya's command within the Neo Misoan Empire. Later, Heinstrade was killed off by an unknown AI leader who has more interests of ruling every country than him. However, another unknown female leader that looks like Miyu-Harashime emerges. It appears that she is responsible of creating the rogue AI. Known activities and crimes *Torture and harsh punishments *War Crimes *Terrorism (Worldwide) *Cyber Attacks including hacking *Espionage *Doomsday Occultism *Kidnappings *Assassinations *Numerous robberies *Money Laundering *Unlawful Empowerment *Conspiracy *Genocide *Crimes against humanity *Human Experiments *Running Concentration Camps *Producing Various Weapons of Mass Destruction Leaders *Count Bliege - Yokawa Haikatzu first founder and a supreme commander before Shikage takes place. He died before the series, but was resurrected by Miuwa in New Horizons then was killed again by Cyber Guy. *Shikage-Yokawa - Yokawa Haikatzu secondary founder, deceased. *Miuwa - Secret experimental cybernoid of the Special Science Unit and a previous supreme leader who was overtaken by Saitou, deceased. *Miyu-Harashime - Supreme leader under Saitou's legacy, killed when her plane explodes. *Saitou-Yokawa - Current commander-in-chief and former associate leader with CHRONOS. Arrested and incarcerated for his crimes, but later escaped. As of Cyber Hero: Generation C, it is rumored that he was escaped from earth to outer space in order to avoid from being captured. He was found by the SKY Federation while in space but later killed by Chalace-01 during escape attempt. *Ideki-Shida - Former leader of the Yokawan Armed Forces then became a supreme leader who betrayed their own allies including Azusa-Matsuru and Harumi-Hashida. And also responsible of her crimes that she committed to her former allies who are reformed and defected to the allies that are loyal to Cyber Guy. She was the second-in-command under Heinstrade until she met her end at the hands of Harumi in South Korea defending Cyber Guy. *Heinstrade - Previous commander of the Yokawan Army and a new supreme leader. Also Cyber Guy's true arch-nemesis but not only him. He supposed to be killed by Cyber Guy but was eliminated by an unknown AI cybernoid who is a new leader of the Yokawan Haikatzu by disintegrating him because he seems to be more useless of ruling each country. *Hanya - One of the members of the Neo Misoan Empire's Descendant of Darkness representing the Yokawa Haikatzu. She become a successful leader of the Yokawans and also a creator of the Rogue AI before it gone berserk. *Unknown AI Cybernoid Leader - Supreme leader during the Yokawan rogue artificial intelligence outbreak. *Unknown Great Leader - Possible a successor to Ideki Shida after her death in Cyber Hero: Codename C. It is possible to be one of the Harashime family member. All of the deceased previous leaders has its own statue that was erected in the front of the grand monument in North Korea. After the death of Ideki Shida, all the statues are demolished by the Peaceful Leader of North Korea's orders after they set them free. Known Members Military Forces *Kraske-Enigma - Ex-Misoan officer who helped to establish the foundation, deceased. *Vlind-Bliege - Bliege Corporation CEO and a Commander-in-Chief of Yokawa Haikatzu paramilitary forces, deceased. *Misaka-Haikatzu - Second lieutenant and a prison warden who ran the Hainju Detention Camp. *Bladelock - Hired mercenary and arms dealer, deceased. *Lieutenant Tanaka - One of the Yokawan officers, deceased. *Ohgaki - Hired mercenary and a staff officer, presumed deceased. *Nanaya-Muwakame - Ace Pilot of the Yokawan Air Service. Still at large. *Kuwarage-Zimon - Fleet admiral of the Yokawan Navy. *Marshal-Drake - Ex-Commanding officer of the SKY Federation who defected to the Yokawans. *Hiwamura *Yumizaki - General of the Yokawan Army who also Ideki's most trusted general. He is also a substitute leader for Ideki. *Miasaka-Harashime - Young sister of a deceased Miyu-Harashime who served as Yumizaki's second-in-command. *Sky Venom - Originally a Misoan prototype cybernoid for the Mulwaffe which is now as a lead commander of the Yokawan Air Service. Galactic Cyber Forces *Reikia - Supreme Commander, killed when the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation destroyed. *General Zato *Shione *Chalace-02 Anti-Civilian Special Forces *Miaki-Hara - Deceased, but she only appears in the Japanese dub of the original version. *Mizokawa - Appears only in the US and European dub version and a remake version of Heroes of Freedom. Possible Incarcerated. *Sazaki - Corrupted cop who allies with the Yokawans, deceased. *Haruko-Midoshi - Drop out student who turned school gang leader, incarcerated. *Mieda-Mirui - Haruko's fellow bodyguard. *The Neo-Kawa Trio - Haruko's henchwomen, incarcerated. *Stefani-Vates - Foreign socialite who turned blackmailer, deceased. *Britanny-Harris - Another foreign socialite and a blackmailer, fate unknown. *Heible Special Science Unit *Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu - Chief scientist of the Bliege Corporation who established the Special Science Unit, deceased. *Mizeo-Haikatzu - Chief Scientist of the Special Science Unit. *Decypher Guy - Destroyed, but later revived in Cyber Hero: Generation C. *Cyber Hunter III *Gal-A700 - Designed and bought by the Neo-Kawa, died after being damaged by the fire sprinkler. *Yokawan Proto Soldier - One of the cybernoid prototypes. Destroyed. *Yokawan Super Soldier - One of the cybernoid prototypes. Destroyed. *Virus Cyber - Bought by the Purple Dragon Army. *DevoSter - Prototype cybernoid who later become Miuwa's second-in-command, killed. *Unknown Scientist - Possible to be a surviving member who was seen along with Saitou. *Blast Cyber - Completed prototype, but survived. Espionage *Hikkaru - Orphan spy, possible arrested, fate unknown. *Vouge - French double agent who formerly allies with the Blue Diamond Alliance. *Mikuri-Sai *Takune - Covert agent who works under Heinstrade. Paranormal Occult *Heika-Zinnei - Chief of the Paranormal Occult division and a cult leader. *Zentai - Heika's second-in-command. Cyber Warfare *Unknown Male *Unknown Female Associates *Wesper - Assists NOCTURNE as a double agent in Cyber Hero: Generation C. Later she founded Ironbolt in Codename C, but revealed that it was a lie. *Nobuyaki-Haizouka - Corrupted officer of the Rising Sun Empire who was responsible of his betrayals. *Blake-Blitgrease - It is unknown how he joined but ended up in the reformatory center after his failure. *Clockwork Jim - Ex-stage performer that resembles Alex DeLarge from A Clockwork Orange. *Team Yokawan - Glacier Games Participants in order to destroy the Team Glacier Nation which is merged with the USA Team. Also they planned to exterminate the entire Team Icewind. **TBA Male Team Captain **TBA Male Snowboarder **TBA Female Alpine Skier **TBA Male Bobsled **TBA Female Figure Skater **TBA Male Figure Skater **TBA Cross County Skier Former Members *Yuna-Sakurizaki - Reformed. *Hammer Yukari *Alexia-Anderson - Former, working undercover. *Michelle-Winch - Former, working undercover. *Azusa-Matsuru - Reformed. *Harumi-Hashida - Defected to the allies who are loyal to Cyber Guy while still incarcerated in order to defeat their traitor. Later reformed. *Chalace-01 - Temporary reformed but he sacrificed his life to Cyber Guy in order to defeat Ideki and the Yokawa Haikatzu. *Unnamed Defected Soldier - Killed by Ideki's men for escaping from the state occupied place. *Winnik-Sawagachi - Escaped and kept his former job hidden from others. Trivia *In the original Japanese version of Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom, they uses any anime illustrations of Misaki Suzuhara as their cultural symbols and imaginary leader. However, in the US and International versions, all the illustrations of Misaki has been removed for legal reasons. *They targeted innocents who ignore their laws, being allies with the SKY, and fighting against their cult leader. *The Yokawa Haikatzu has a network that are connected to any different locations in Cyber Tokyo which they dealed with some illegal works such as hacking, media piracy, and cyber corruption. *The name is referenced to Tekken's Mishima Zaibatsu. *The organization's name was formed by it's founder and his cousin. *All of the cybernoids who associated in this organization are actually civilian cybernoids that was corrupted by Shikage. *At the end of Cyber Hero: New Horizons, it is assumed that the remaining Yokawa Haikatzu has not yet been confronted and apprehended by the government. However, it is possible that they had a cooperation with the Purple Dragon Army. *The Yokawa Haikatzu are obviously a combination between a North Korean People's Army and the Imperial Japanese Army. However, both armies have negative thoughts and cruelty. **Unlike the Rising Sun Empire, they abuse any local villagers and other residents once if they occupied their territory and country. *As of New Horizons, the Yokawan Haikatzu is actually interdimensional extremists who are against humanity due to it's new and current ownership. *The Yokawa Haikatzu are mostly attack around Asia (mostly China and Japan), India, Southeast Asia, Russia and Oceana. *After the death of Miyu, several members and other who volunteered with the Yokawa Haikatzu including cosplayers who attending their convention that sponsored by the Yokawans are treatened by residents and others in fact that the Yokawan had abused several people and other nationals. However, the government took care on them since Saitou had escaped from the authorities which means the Yokawans had not officially surrendered until they'll face a new threat. **In the US and European versions, the cosplayers are removed from the scene and replaced by a paramilitary and anti-civilian volunteers. *The Yokawa Haikatzu did not appear in Cyber Hero: Generation C, but they mentioned all the individuals such as Miyu-Harashime (The dictator who died in the explosion), Saitou-Yokawa, and other unknown associates. However, they returned in the third season as Supreme Leader Reikia established the sub-faction known as the Yokawan Galactic Cyber Force under Saitou's regime. They are defeated after Chalace-01 went berserk. *As of Cyber Hero: Codename C, the Yokawa Haikatzu created their own mascot which appears to be a sprit-like female character in a red, white, and blue majorette uniform that resembles the school uniforms from Angelic Layer as seen in one of the propaganda posters. *According to the United Nations and SKY Federation, they aren't classified as a Japanese cult. However, their origins are unknown. *The Grand Yokawan Monument where all the statues of the deceased previous Yokawan leaders are erected is a parody of the real-life Mansudae Grand Monument, a complex of monuments in Pyongyang, North Korea. Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups Category:CHRONOS Associated Group Category:Hostile Category:Antagonists